


From Blind to Clear

by MWolfe13



Series: Tropes&Fandoms2021 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: Hermione is set up on a blind date by her clever friend Ginny.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Kingsley Shacklebolt
Series: Tropes&Fandoms2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134473
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021, Tropes and Fandoms 2021





	From Blind to Clear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TropesandFandoms2021 and HHBingo2021!
> 
> Regular: Blind Date  
> Square I5: Kingsley Shacklebolt
> 
> Really, don't ask me about the title. I don't even know *shrugs*
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I'm simply playing in the sandbox.

The waiter cleared his throat, interrupting the hushed voices that were trying to keep their argument quiet and away from the listening ears of those around them. The two women, one fondly exasperated and the other slightly irritated, sprung apart. The young man quickly replaced their drinks before scurrying away, sensing the conversation was not quite over yet.

It wasn’t. Ginny Potter leaned back in her chair, observing her friend as she picked up her cup and took a sip. “I wouldn’t steer you wrong, Hermione.”

Hermione Granger, irritated with herself for having thought this meal was nothing more than their weekly lunch date, snatched her glass up and drunk deep. The action gave her a moment to settle because she knew she shouldn’t be getting this worked up over something she should have seen coming. She set the glass down before shaking her head and saying. “I appreciate the thought, but I’m too busy. Kingsley and I-”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Yes, the other workaholic. Come on. You two have spent so much time together; I’m surprised  _ that _ hasn’t gone anywhere.”

Hermione almost choked on air, quickly looking around before leaning forward. They  _ hadn’t _ chosen a Muggle establishment this week. There were ears everywhere. “Ginny! You can’t just insinuate something here.” She cleared her throat. “Besides, we’re friends. And we happen to be working on a critical Bill.” At Ginny’s raised brow, she tried hard not to grit her teeth. “He also happens to be my boss.”

Ginny waved her hand as if to dismiss her words. “He’s everyone’s boss. That’s what happens when you’re the Minister. It doesn’t mean the man can’t have a love life.”

Hermione groaned, running a hand over her face. “How did we derail to this? All I said was I couldn’t join you guys this weekend. Now you’re trying to set me up with some random Wizard and prying into my friendship with Kingsley.”

Ginny smirked. “Honestly, you should know me by now.” She sobered a bit, looking at her friend earnestly. “Really, I just want to see you happy.”

Hermione’s eyes softened, her hand reaching out and covering Ginny’s. “I am happy. I don’t know why you think I need someone romantic in my life.”

“Fine,” Ginny acquiesced marginally. “I want to be able to go on triple dates with you without making you the fifth wheel. I like a nice rounded group.”

Hermione shifted in her seat. It was true. With Harry and Ron married, the times they hung out normally included their wives, leaving Hermione as the only single person in their group. There were times she ducked out early to give them some couple time or canceled period because she didn’t feel like being the odd one out. But Hermione hadn’t been lying when she said she was happy; she was. Sometimes, happiness included skipping out on a date with her friends to curl up for some peace while reading something that  _ wasn’t _ law and procedure. 

She supposed letting Ginny do this once wouldn’t hurt. The worst thing that could happen was being bored to tears. In that event, she could end the night early and call it done.

Hermione sighed in resignation, and Ginny perked up, a smile lighting up her face. “Yes!”

“Just this once,” Hermione allowed. “I’m free Saturday if that’s enough time for you to find someone.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Ginny casually said as she took another sip of her drink. “I have the perfect person in mind.”

* * *

Hermione smoothed her dress as she counted to ten in her head, feeling foolish for being nervous. She was working up the courage to enter the restaurant Ginny had picked out. She’d cursed her soft heart a million times over since agreeing to this date. The week had been a long one, and there was a nice glass of wine waiting for her at home. Why did she think she could be pleasant and sociable? She should have put it off until  _ after _ the Bill she was working on had made it to the Wizengamot. 

“Hermione?”

Surprised at the deep familiar voice behind her, Hermione whirled around. “Kingsley!” Her lips spread into a friendly smile. “What are you doing here?”

Kingsley inclined his head as he took her in. “I have a date.”

“Oh.” He did indeed look dressed up. Instead of the robes she was used to seeing him in at work, he was wearing a dark suit. The top buttons of his shirt were undone, showing his relaxed state. The look suited him, turning him from the solemn Minister of Magic to a good looking man. Hermione blinked when she realized her train of thought, never really having paid mind to the man’s looks before. She blushed. “I do too. This must be a popular place.”

Kingsley furrowed his brows. “I see.” He stepped up to her, gesturing to his arm so that she could take it. “Shall we go meet our dates then?”

Hermione nodded, looping her arm slightly with his and placing her other hand just under his bicep. Internally, she was hoping Kingsley’s date was already there, and he left her quickly. The last thing she wanted anyone to know was one of her friends had to set her up on a blind date. Especially when a part of her was thinking of Kingsley as a man rather than her boss or friend.

They kept the conversation light as they walked through the restaurant entrance, staying away from the topic of work. When they made it to the  maître d', the man welcomed them with a beaming smile. “Ah, welcome! I have your table ready if you would follow me.”

He took off before Hermione could protest. She shared a look with Kingsley, but he shrugged and led her after him after a moment. They came to a single table situated in a private corner. A bottle of wine was waiting for them, the slight icy surface indicating it’d been set to keep the liquid cool. Hermione realized after a glance that it was her favorite. 

She turned to Kingsley as the man was pulling out her chair. “This seems to be me.”

Kingsley nodded. “So it is. Enjoy your night.” He turned to follow the man, but the maître d’ waved his hand over the wine bottle. He picked it up when the frost disappeared, opening it and pouring out two glasses. 

“Please, sit.” His smile was slightly puzzled as he saw Kingsley was still standing. “A server will be here momentarily with menus.”

Kingsley slowly sat down. He looked at Hermione. “Who were you supposed to meet tonight?”

Hermione picked up her wine, feeling the embarrassment prickle. “To be honest, I have no idea. Ginny set this up.”

“I see.” Then he laughed, leaning back in his seat and picking up his own glass. “It seems I’m your date tonight, Hermione. Ginny set me up too.”

A small laugh mixed in a groan escaped her lips. “Oh no! I’m so sorry, Kingsley. I didn’t expect you to get caught up in her matchmaking.”

He shrugged. “There are worse places for me to be tonight than in the company of a beautiful woman.” He took a sip of his wine, eyeing her. “You do look beautiful tonight, Hermione.”

She gave him a small smile. “Thank you.” She laughed lightly again, shaking her head. “You know, I was more nervous than I thought I’d be. But now that I know it’s you, I feel completely at ease.” Well, that was partially the truth. She was no longer nervous, but the fluttering in her stomach in reaction to Kingsley was still there. 

He smiled. “I’m glad. I’ll admit, I’m happy this happened. I would have never been able to bring myself to ask you out when we’re at work.”

Hermione almost choked on her drink at his words. “Really? You wanted to see me?”

Kingsley leaned forward, his eyes holding hers. “You’re a brilliant and beautiful woman, Hermione. Why wouldn’t I be interested?”

Hermione bit her lip. “I suppose I’ll have to thank Ginny then.”

“I suppose we will,” Kingsley agreed with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr and Twitter: MWolfe13


End file.
